This invention relates generally to lifting dollies, and more specifically to a relatively lightweight and easy to use lifting dolly designed for lifting and moving helicopters or the like of the type supported on a pair of skid tubes.
In general, helicopters are manufactured with a skid type landing gear in the form of a relatively lightweight tubular structure for supporting the helicopter air frame or body when the aircraft is on the ground. While the specific design of the tubular landing gear structure varies widely with different helicoper models on the market, the structure normally includes a pair of ground-engageable and generally parallel skid tubes extending longitudinally along opposite sides of the helicopter. In some designs, these skid tubes are secured to one other and to the helicopter air frame by two or more relatively lightweight tubular cross struts. In other helicopter designs, the skid tubes may be secured to the air frame by shock absorber assemblies or the like.
In the absence of rolling landing gear, special handling devices are required to move helicopters while on the ground from one location to another, as is frequently required for movement to or from a storage area or an area of maintenance activity. Such special handling devices normally take the form of a lifting dolly adapted for jacking a helicopter off the ground and then for rolling movement from one place to another. However, the availability of structural lifting points in a helicopter is extremely limited whereby the lifting dolly must be designed to engage the helicopter and be used quickly and easily for lifting and transporting a wide variety of different helicopter models without requiring the use or preinstallation of any special fittings. Moreover, there exists a need for a lifting dolly which can be easily and accurately aligned relative to the helicopter being lifted to insure stable transport. The present inventon fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.